Teamwork
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: A story combining the two best crime dramas ever, Moonlight and Lie to Me! Mick St. John and Cal Lightman are awesome! Sorry for the crappy description.
1. Chapter 1: A New Case

**TV Shows: **Moonlight, Lie to Me

**Setting: **Los Angeles and Washington DC

**Time Period: **Present Day

**Pairings: **Mick St. John/Beth Turner, Cal Lightman/Gillian Foster

**Other Characters: **Josef Kostan, Coraline Duvall (mentioned), Ben Talbot, Eli Loker, Ria Torres, Ben Reynolds, Emily Lightman, Zoe Landau

* * *

><p>Mick's POV…<p>

Mick St. John groaned when his alarm went off that morning. He rolled over to snap the snooze button before forcing himself out of his freezer. He showered and headed out to start his day. The first place he stopped was Josef's office, "Morning Josef."

"Morning Mick," said Josef, "Any plans for today? With Blondie perhaps?"

"Nope. Don't have any plans as of right now. Other than meeting Beth for lunch," said Mick.

"Don't you have other things to do with your girlfriend than watch her eat?" asked Josef, "Like you know?"

"Josef it's not all about sex," said Mick.

"Of course it's about sex. Everything's about sex," said Josef, "Want a drink."

"No actually I just got a text from Beth," said Mick, "See you later."

Mick drove over to Buzzwire in record time. He headed down the hall to the news room where Beth was, "Morning honey."

"Morning Mick," she answered pecking him on the lips, "How was your night?"

"Terrible because you weren't with me," he said, "What are you working on?"

"I have the lead on a new story about a robbery of funds in the government," answered Beth touching the hand on her shoulder.

"The state government?" asked Mick.

"No, the national government," she answered, "Trillions of dollars has just disappeared."

Mick raised an eyebrow and said, "Sounds like a case for me to take on?"

"Always sticking your nose in everyone else's business," said Beth standing up, "But I do have to go to Washington DC for this story. Care to tag along and help?"

"Would I ever Ms. Turner," said Mick kissing her, "Who's working on the case with you?"

"The FBI as well as a group of deception experts, The Lightman Group," answered Beth.

"Deception experts?" asked Mick.

"Yeah they're psychologists who can detect when people are lying," said Beth.

"In the government, that's everyone," joked Mick, "But it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"So I can I trust you'll be ready to leave in an hour?" asked Beth.

"Less than that," said Mick heading home to pack, "Love you!"

"Love you too," shouted Beth after him.

Cal's POV….

"Foster, you have any more information on that robbery in the government?" asked Cal.

"Not as of right now. Everyone's doing their best to track down information but a lot of it's encrypted so we're having trouble accessing it," Gillian answered.

"Come on. If a nobody can access, so can we?" joked Cal putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Cal, we're deception experts not computer experts," laughed Gillian.

"I know love. Just frustrated that's all," he said, "And on top of that, I have to pick up some blond reporter, Beth Turner, from the airport later."

"Who?" asked Gillian looking up from the screen.

"Someone who's doing news report on the story. She's also supposed to be helping us solve the case," said Cal.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Gillian, "I mean until we can gain access to the files I have nothing better to do other than payroll," she said sauntering over to Cal, "And you know how much I love doing payroll."

"About as much as I'd like seeing another guy hit on my girlfriend," laughed Cal and kissed her. Gillian smiled and gratefully accepted it, "Well their plane gets in at 2 PM. You ready to go love?"

"Let me just let Loker and Torres know where we are and then I'll be ready," she answered.

Cal waited for her in her office while she let the two of them know where Cal and she were. She reappeared a few minutes later, "You ready handsome?" she asked grabbing her jacket and purse.

Cal nodded, "Let's go get this case solved love."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review to let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Washington DC

**Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy this chapter and as always, please leave a review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Mick and Beth stepped off the plane at the airport in Washington DC. Beth looked around for the person she was supposed to be meeting there. Mick attempted to cover his eyes from the bright sunlight, "So what's this guy supposed to look like anyway?" he asked.<p>

"Um that guy over there I think," said Beth pointing to a guy standing in the lobby with another girl. The couple hesitantly walked over to them, "Excuse me are you Dr. Cal Lightman?" Beth asked him.

"Yes, you must be Beth Turner," he said shaking her hand, "And you are?"

"I'm Mick St. John I'm a private investigator back in L.A.," he said, "I've worked on many cases with Beth."

"Dr. Cal Lightman, my colleague Dr. Gillian Foster," he said introducing her to the other two.

"Nice to meet you Mr. St. John, Ms. Turner," said Gillian.

"You too Dr. Foster," said Beth, "So shall we head to your office and get started?"

"Don't you two want to at least get settled?" asked Cal, "Besides until we can access the files we can't do much of anything loves."

"Well I guess that would be okay. I'm starving," said Beth.

"There's a great little café near here we could all grab some lunch," said Gillian.

"Sounds great," said Beth looking at Mick to make sure he was okay with it.

"That would be fine. But I had a really big breakfast so I'm not really hungry," he said.

"Fair enough. You don't have to get anything," said Cal, "Welcome to Washington DC."

Café…

"So how did you two meet?" asked Gillian as she took a bite of her sundae. Cal just looked at her and shook his head. Only his girlfriend would consider an ice cream sundae an ideal lunch.

"Well I was reporting on a murder at a local college and Mick was there investigating it as well. And we started working together on a lot of cases after that," said Beth, "How about you two?"

"Gill was working at the Pentagon and was actually my therapist for things going on at the time," said Cal smiling at the memory, "And she's been putting up with me ever since."

"I still don't know how he talked me into being his business partner for the Lightman Group," said Gillian.

"Hey I've gotten you to do way worse things than that with me," smirked Cal.

"Babe, not in front of people we've just met!" scolded Gillian which warned Cal to behave.

"I take it you two are?" questioned Mick.

"I honestly don't know how but yes," confirmed Gillian, "For a years and a half."

"She loves me and she knows it," said Cal, "How about you two? Any significant others?"

"Cal!" said Gillian.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, we're a couple too, if that's what you're hinting at Dr. Lightman," smiled Mick appeasing the deception expert. Cal smiled triumphantly while Gillian shook her head in disgust.

"It's okay Dr. Foster, we don't mind admitting we're a couple," laughed Beth.

"Yes, it's just that my dear boyfriend here doesn't understand the concepts of boundaries and privacy most of the time," said Gillian.

"Guilty as charged," chuckled Cal.

Mick and Beth looked at each other and chuckled. Though they had only known Cal and Gillian for about an hour, they could tell that they would at least be able to get along with them while they were in DC. When they were all finished their meals, everyone excluding Mick, they headed to Cal's car and drove to the Lightman Group to get started with what they had to work with on the case. Cal walked into the building with the other three behind him, "Loker, Torres, Reynolds!" Cal shouted.

Three people appeared from various offices, "Dr. Lightman, Dr. Foster" Loker acknowledged both of his superiors.

"Mick, Beth, I'd like you to meet Eli Loker, Ria Torres, and FBI Agent Ben Reynolds," said Cal as he gestured to the three of them respectively, "Guys this is P.I. Mick St. John and Beth Turner."

"Nice to meet you both," said Ria.

"Same here," said Beth.

"Well we've got a lot of work to do," said Gillian, "Loker, Ria, Reynolds, you guys get back to what you all were working on. Mick you can go with Cal. Beth can come with me."

"Sounds good love," Cal said kissing her on the cheek, "Follow me Mick."

Mick nodded and touched Beth's shoulder before all four of them went in separate directions to begin their work.


End file.
